


crowning glory

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend wins King of the Ring, that makes you queen, right?</p>
<p>Set post-KOTR 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crowning glory

As soon as the final match of the tournament ends, Alicia rushes over from where she was watching the show on the monitors to wait for Wade to emerge from gorilla. It should be any moment now that he comes out, even more overjoyed and on top of the world than she is, and... _finally_.

He looks absolutely ridiculous in the absurd king getup even if the only part of it he’s actually wearing rather than carrying is the cloak, but he’s beaming so brightly that it’s impossible for Alicia not to smile that bit wider. (Which she had thought would be impossible in the first place, but she’s just so proud, so elated, that the amount of positive emotions she can show right now seems to be limitless.)

He dumps the crown and sceptre aside, and as soon as his hands are empty and he’s close enough, Alicia throws her arms around him. She hopes he can feel just how happy she is for him in the embrace because she doesn’t think she’d actually be able to articulate it quite yet. Wade’s arms find their way around her back, pulling her in closer, in against his chest. He’s still covered in sweat from the match, from the whole tournament, but Alicia finds herself not minding. Not yet, anyway.

“What does this make me then, the queen?” she asks once they’re not quite so pressed into each other anymore. They’re still close, though: there’s still a hand stroking Alicia’s hair, her face.

“Think you already were that anyway,” Wade murmurs, leaning down so he can kiss the top of her head. “You’re my crown jewels, you are.”

Alicia knows just what she’s worth without any kind of affirmation from Wade or from anyone, but when he puts it like that, she can’t help but feel a little giddy, feel like she’s _sparkling_. Crown jewels indeed. She gets her arms tight around him again, nestling into his chest, and – _OK_. The sweat _is_ bothering her a little now. She’s already showered and ready to go herself, after all.

“Go take a shower and change, and then we can head back, OK?” she says once she’s let go of him. “Do some real celebrating.”

“Right,” says Wade, tilting Alicia’s head up for a kiss. When he pulls back, he’s smirking. “Real celebrating.”

He takes the cloak off and drapes it over her shoulders instead, lifting her hand to kiss it before he heads off to the men’s locker room. She watches as he goes, even more of a spring in his step than before though he’s still clearly feeling the effects of having multiple matches, and Alicia knows this smile won’t be leaving her for the rest of the night.


End file.
